mako_mermaids1fandomcom-20200215-history
Lyla
Lyla is the one of the main characters in Mako Mermaids. There are rumors that Lyla will be the rebel mermaid, much like Rikki in H2O: Just Add Water. She's a fiery mermaid, and she's very determined and passionate. Over time Lyla develops feelings for a turned merman, Zac. Description A loner and a bit of a rebel, Lyla loves her life as a mermaid and is perfectly content swimming alone all day. She has her own fin in her own way, and she isn't used to having to rely on others - or even cooperating - so she can be a little prickly at times. When the three mermaids decide to venture onto land to rectify their mistake, Lyla takes a mercenary approach - get legs, sort out the problem, get back to the ocean. But things don't quite go as smoothly as she planned, and Lyla has to accept that she might be on land for a while - but she doesn't have to like it! As a general rule, Lyla doesn't like mingling with land dwellers - but as the series progresses, despite her best efforts, she is drawn to Zac. She becomes Zac's go to confidant, but conflict arises when Zac learns she hid her secret from him and means to take his powers away. Will Lyla's feelings for Zac win out over her desire to go back to the ocean? By the series end, aloof Lyla will have learned the importance of friendship - and after starting out as the most reluctant to go ashore, it will be Lyla who's the most reluctant to return to the sea. Personality Lyla has a confident and responsible, if somewhat controlling, personality. She tends to worry if things get out of control. She is very organized. he is very friendly, although she really gets into fights with Nixie, that's why she is so much friendly to Sirena. She doesn't like to break the rules but sometimes she can be very vindictive. She is also competitive and also thinks that she's right. Behind her competitive and believing in herself she is also very sensitive. She has some mixed feelings for Zac that she doesn't know what they are. When people say something she sometimes doesn't listens to them and she does what she thinks is right. That's why she is very conflicting person. Appearance Lyla is a very pretty teenage girl, and has golden blonde hair and Hazel eyes. Her hair is long and straight, but actually sometimes her hair is also a little bit curly. She is not the tallest person, but she is medium height, and she is very slim. Her skin is smooth and gently fair. In a human form she usually has her hair let down, but sometimes she has two ponytails or only one side ponytail. As a mermaid, her hair is let down and she has an orange-scaled tail with a matching orange-scaled top. In season 1 Lyla wears a lot of short jeans trousers and different shirts with different colors. At first Lyla doesn't have a moon ring, but later in Decision Time she gets a moon ring, that means that this is her new typical jewelry. Character History |-|Season 1= In Outcasts: its shown that Lyla is not very into fun. When Sirena and Nixie are racing who is faster she is relaxing in the Moon Pool. Than Sirena and Nixie goto Lyla and she says she will take the foreshore and they take the rest. While Sirena and Nixie are playing with Zac and Cam by tricking them that they caught the fish she comes behind them and asks them what are they doing very angry. When the Pod lives she is sad. When Zac falls in the Moon Pool she blames Sirena and Nixie for it. Than she joins Sirena and Nixie when they go looking for Zac so they can remove his tail. In Getting Legs: she is first in the moon pool with Sirena and Nixie. Write when Nixie got an idea to get legs and try to follow Zac. When Lyla hears that ide she completely doesn't agree with it. But than Sirena and Nixie insist so after all on the ends she ends up agreeing. When they get legs she is dressed in a white shirt, under she wore short pants and she had black shoes. When they got legs they tried to found Zac so they can remove his powers. Thy even want to his garage where they look at stuff that they see for the first time. She is the one who turned on the stereo. She was more confident than Nixie and Sirena and she was the first who stepped to him and she talked to him and tried to become his friend. In Meeting Rita: she is also confident and she follows Zac to school with Sirena and Nixie. When they saw him she also stepped to him and talked to him. When Zac got splashed by water she screamed to him that he need to run. Then Rita calls them into her office. There she took Sirena's moon Ring. That's why they all went to Rita's house to go get it. There Lyla was the one who kept saying lets just go in and grab it and then we go out. But when they saw Rita's cat Poseidon they all got scared especially Lyla. They all run away, but they still stayed in front of the house. When Sirena said that they need to go back and get the moon ring. She said strictly NO. But on the end she anyway got back in. And before that Lyla was the one who pulled the book and the entrance for the grotto opened. In Lyla Alone: she is on her own. She tries to get Zac alone so she goes to him in Ocean Cafe. Nixie and Sirena go somewhere else. In Ocean Cafe a waitress spills a drink on Lyla She rushes to the cool room of the Ocean Cafe right as she transforms into a mermaid. Lyla tries everything to get rid of her tail, but nothing works. Eventually, Nixie and Sirena find out Lyla is missing and discover that she is in the cool room. In Blizzard: there's a storm.And because of the storm the girl are forced to stay indoors. Lyla tried to convince Sirena to use her moon ring so she can stop the storm. When she uses the storm doesn't stop, but it creates snow in Rita's grotto. And because of the storm girls turned into mermaids. Lyla and Sirena tried to dry themselves, but it didn't work. It is shown that Lyla and Sirena, actually all the mermaids are allergic to snow. Later than Lyla and Sirena were faking that they're sick. But than Nixie saved them. In Dolphin Tale: When Nixie accidentally becomes tangled in a net, she is cornered until Lyla, Sirena, and Zac (believing it is a dolphin), find a way to rescue her. Lyla goes alone to Zac's garage and talks to him. In Zac's Pool Party: Lyla tries to make Zac feel better because he can't enjoied his pool party(because his a merman). When Evie sees him talking to Lyla she becomes jealous. Then Lyla makes her feel better when she tells her that they are just friends and that they would never be together. In The Siren: Lyla convinces Sirena to use her beautiful singing voice to enchant Zac to follow their orders and remove his powers. Sirena and Lyla enlist the help of Rita to find a cure. In Zac Returns to Mako: she talks to Zac and makes him better about being a merman. When Zac tells her that he want to go back to the Mako Island she says to him that he should go look and that she will go with him. When she later asks Nixie and Sirena if she can use Sirena's moon ring to open the trident pool's entrance. When they strictly reject her she anyway goes and takes one of Rita's moon ring. At the Mako Island Zac thinks that he is opening the entrance, but actually behind him is Lyla who is opening it wih the moon ring. In Close Call: Lyla steal worries about Zac getting hurt by Trident he so want to find. In this episode she also saves Lyla from getting seen by Zac, using invisibility. In Betrayal: Lyla and Zac fight for Trident because Zac got it in his hands. In this episode Zac also finds out that the girls are mermaids. In Sirena's Secret: Lyla and Nixie try to stop Sirena getting in love with David, that's why they change her voice so it will sound terrible. In Truce: Lyla and Nixie and Sirena help Zac get the phone David has that's on a footage of Zac swimming. In Moon Ring 2: Lyla tries to stop Zac giving Evie moon ring. In The Trident Job: she and Nixie try to stop Zac from going to the Mako Island on the night of the full moon and getting hurt by the trident. So they both get a job as waitresses at the Ocean's Halloween party. They both look at them very carefully, especially Lyla. She follows Zac's step everywhere he goes. Even when he went to the bathroom she want to him and she asked him where is he going. Later Cam goes away, and when Zac goes too Lyla and Nixie follow him. When they run at the wood to catch Zac she runs very fast. Than she and Nixie stop him with their powers. But when he gives his mask off they see that is Cam. Lyla is the most angry out of ally girls. Than she tries to stop Zac from getting the trident and getting hurt. In Where's The On Button: Lyla goes into the trident pool so she can see if Zac took the trident. In Nowhere To Hide Lyla still tries to stop Zac from using the Trident]]. In Aquata Returns Lyla finds out that she hasn't been acepted to the pod and she's very sad, but she is more sad that Sirena must leave. In Evie Times Two: She tries to keep Evie and her duplicate appart. In Zac's Choice: she fights with Zac for the trident because she saw that he took it. Then she gets electroshocked and she falls into a coma but that she wakes up. In Trust: Lyla, Sirena and Nixie are making a plan to get Zac into a moon pool when the full moon is and he will get back to a normal teenage boy. Than Lyla gives an idea that maybe Zac can join their magic lessons. When Zac really But Nixie and Sirena doesn't agree and they don't really trust Zac. That's why she gets into a fight with Nixie. But Nixie and Sirena doesn't agree and they don't really trust Zac. That's why she gets into a fight with Nixie. When Lyla sees Zac how sad is he that no one trust him she makes him feel better by telling him story how she feels when she swims. Than she takes him under the seas and they swim and have a great time. At the Grotto Lyla tells that Zac is trust worthy and that he want to know about the water and stuff. Lyla tells the girls and Rita that she wants him to join their pod. |-|Season 2= TBA Appearances (26) Season 1 *Outcasts *Getting Legs *Meeting Rita *Lyla Alone *Blizzard *Dolphin Tale *Zac's Pool Party *Zac's Return to Mako *The Siren *Zac Returns to Mako *I Don't Believe in Mermaids *Close Call *Betrayal *Battlelines *Sirena's Secret *Truce *Moon Ring 2 *The Trident Job *Where's The On Button *Nowhere To Hide *Aquata Returns *Evie Times Two *Zac's Choice *Trust *Betrayed *Decision Time Season 2 *Does not appear in Season 2 Relationships 'Zac Blakely' Out of the three mermaids Lyla was the one who got the closest to Zac and formed a good friendship with, causing Zac's girlfriend Evie to be extremely jealous. During a conversation, Zac reaches for Lyla's hand, Evie saw this and she got really jealous. Their friendship was tested in "Betrayal" when Zac found out Lyla is a mermaid and is trying to stop him from getting the trident and from being a merman. Later, in "Zac's Choice" he nearly fatally injures her and this makes him realize he was wrong about the trident and puts it back. In "Trust" she shows him that there is more to being a merman than just his powers and shows him the many wonderful things of being part of the ocean not apart from it. For more info on their relationship go to (see Zyla) 'Sirena ' Throughout the season Lyla becomes closer to her mermaid companions, Sirena being the peacemaker between Nixie and Lyla. 'Nixie' Though they usually find themselves at odds with each other Lyla and Nixie still have each others backs when things get hard. Nixie and Lyla have a rough ending for season 1 showing that they both want different things. Nixie wants Zac right out of the question but Lyla wants to teach him the ways of the ocean,the merman history and how to be one of them. 'Evie' Evie is quick to judge Lyla after seeing her and Zac ugly evie breaks up with him but lyla and zack are girlfriend and boyfriend so evie was right about them cuddling on the jetty. But it is all a misunderstanding, Lyla only wanted Zac to confess he was a merman. Evie seemed very jealous of Lyla hanging with Zac too much. Evie apologizes to the mermaids at about the last 2 episodes or so. Lyla and Evie may start a hate for each other seeing that Lyla is falling for Zac, Evie is jealous of Lyla's friendship with Zac. By the end of the series Evie apologizes to the mermaids for being so quick to judge them. They could possibly rivals later but she can't stand lyla Mermaid Powers Lyla possesses the ability to transform into a mermaid ten seconds after at the touch of water. Once her body is completely dry, she turns back into human along with the outfit she was wearing before she transformed. As a mermaid, she has the ability to swim at super speed of 600km/h, hold her breath for more than fifteen minutes, and dive at a depth lower than any ordinary human being is capable of. Speed-Swimming As a mermaid, Lyla has the ability to swim at super speed of 600km/h, hold her breath for more than fifteen minutes, and dive at a depth lower than any ordinary human being is capable of. Hydrokinesis In "Meeting Rita", Lyla uses this power to make the water fountain at Suncoast High explode so Zac would get wet. Telekinesis She uses it to increase the boat's speed in "Dolphin Tale" and to move a photo cube in "Getting Legs". She also uses it in "Lyla Alone" to turn off the fan in the cool room so she could dry her tail using Hydro-Thermokinesis. She also used this power to try to make the Trident come to her in "Nowhere To Hide" Hydro-Thermokinesis In "Lyla Alone", after the waitress spilled the drink on her and turned into a mermaid in the cool room, she was using this power so no one would find out that she's a mermaid. Invisibility To avoid anyone finding out she's a mermaid in "Lyla Alone" after a waitress spilled a drink on her and she turned into a mermaid in the cool room she turned herself invisible. Hydro-Cryokinesis In "Lyla Alone", Lyla uses this power to freeze the water droplets falling from the ceiling of the cool room. Aerokinesis Lyla uses this power in "Getting Legs" to knock over the lifeguard tower that Zac was in, hoping to take away his powers. Volume Reduction Lyla used this power to shrink a lemon in "Sirena's Secret".. Etymology The name Lyla , in both English and French, means "from the island" and "Island Girl", possibly implying she might be from or born at Mako Island or another island of the coast of Australia. In Persian, it means "dark princess", and in both Arabic and Hebrew, it means "night", which might be referencing the Full Moon and its magic at night. Trivia *Lyla is the only one of the three mermaids to not be able to speak dolphin. *Lyla loves the tails of prawns, the part that humans normally don't eat. *Lyla is allergic to kelp spores in the Atlantic ocean. *Lyla is the only one out of Zac Blakely, Nixie and Sirena to show the power of Hydro-Cryokinesis. *So far Lyla is the only one to be seen using a weather based power. *She has the strongest personality. *She has a secret crush on Zac. *She doesn't like Evie. *She got a moon ring in the last episode. *She is a new friend of Nixie and Sirena because Nixie and Sirena knew each other before. *Lyla is like Rikki *She tries to stop Cam to go to Mako. *While Nixie and Sirena are more fun she is more a person that relaxes more. *She doesn't like funny games that Nixie and Sirena are playing. *She is at first afraid of cats. *She once got a Snow Rash. *She calls houses big boxes. *She likes lobster. *She is the one who at first wanted to get Zac into a human again the most, but on the end she didn't wanted to get him back into a human. *She was once a waitress for the Ocean Cafe for one night. *She and Nixie will not be returning in season 2. Lyla's Quotes Gallery Navigational Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mermaids Category:Main Characters Category:Mako's Pod Category:Teens Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Nixie's Friends Category:Sirena's Friends Category:Unknown Parents Category:Protagonist Category:Acquaintances of Lyla Category:Acquaintances of Nixie Category:Acquaintances of Sirena Category:Acquaintances of Zac Blakely Category:Acquaintances of Evie Category:Acquaintances of Cam Category:Acquaintances of Rita